La delgada línea entre el cielo y el infierno
by Artemisa168
Summary: Desde que somos pequeños, se nos dice que si somos malos nos iremos al infierno,¿Que pasaria , si tu mayor pecado es amar a la persona que el mundo cree equivocada para ti, tu gemelo... Tokio Hotel, TWC


La delgada línea entre el cielo y el infierno

Capitulo único

Desde que somos pequeños, se nos dice que si somos malos nos iremos al infierno, se encargan de crearnos una imagen de fuego eterno, de demonios con cuernos y colas, picando nuestras costillas con lanzas como castigo por nuestros pecados.

Bueno he de decir que nunca me gusto ir a la iglesia jamás creí en Dios hasta ahora.

Con 19 años en mi haber, he descubierto que Dios si existe, y evidentemente el infierno también, solo diré que los curas se equivocaron al describirlo, ¿O es acaso que todos tenemos nuestro propio infierno? En el caso de mi hermano, y el mío propio he de decir que la respuesta es sí.

Nosotros compartimos un mismo infierno, en este no hay fuego, más que el del amor y la pasión que sentimos el uno por el otro, aquí no hay demonios, más que la culpa que nos invade después de hacer el amor, nuestro martirio es el saber el daño que podríamos causar a mama si lo supiera, o el rechazo de nuestros amigos y familiares si se enteraran del amor que nos profesamos, mi gemelo y yo.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, no me preocupa este tema, no me importa el qué dirán, lo único por lo que se que vale la pena luchar, es por esa hermosa sonrisa con la que mi Tomy alegra mis mañanas, al despertar entonces tomo fuerzas nuevas y sé que todo vale la pena, solo por estar en tus brazos que me hacen subir del infierno al mismo cielo, en donde solo existen tus besos y esas palabras de amor, que rebosan de sinceridad, que sé son solo para mí.

Estos pensamientos me invaden, justo ahora mientras te veo dormir, estoy recostado en tu pecho, arrullado por el suave latir de tu corazón, que en cada palpitar me anuncia, que me amas.

Aquí en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, no puedo ver nada excepto nuestro amor, para nosotros es tan hermoso y para el mundo solo es un error, anhelo tanto ver tus ojos, lo siento.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y un joven de cabellos moreno y piel clara se removía en la cama, en la cual no estaba solo, ahí estaba su igual profundamente dormido junto a él, pero el moreno no para de moverse, ocasionando que el mayor comience a despertar lentamente.

¿Bill?, ¿Estás despierto?

Pregunta el castaño, pero al ver como el menor se remueve en "sueños", solo se queda contemplándolo y acerca una mano para tocar la suave piel de su espalda.

Mmm…

¿Bill?

Pregunto de nuevo, buscando la manera de despertarlo, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que al menor le molestaba sobre manera que lo despertara mientras dormía.

¿Tomy? , ¿Que sucede?

Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente y sonriendo de forma tierna.

Nada precioso, ¿Estás bien?

Mientas decía esto, se sentó en la cama, y son un brazo jalo a Bill para que este también se sentara junto a él.

El moreno se sentó junto a su hermano, colocando su rostro en el cuello de este, depositando un suave beso en el.

Te amo Tom, mucho, mucho, mucho…

Dijo estas palabras contra su piel, dejando su cálido aliento en ella, mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuerpo del mayor, en un abrazo lleno de amor, aunque sentía algo de miedo y la maldita culpa que no lo abandonaba, pero esos momentos lo merecían todo.

Yo también, ¿Pasa algo?

Dijo sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho

No, nada… solo que…a veces, siento que… olvídalo, no importa, mejor dime ¿Cómo estas tu?

Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Dime, ¿Qué piensas? , quiero saber, además, yo no puedo estar bien si tu no lo estas.

Dicho esto, giro su rostro, y tomando la barbilla del moreno, deposito un suave beso en sus labios, mientras con la mano libre, acariciaba la espalda desnuda del moreno.

Sintió sus caricias, y ese beso que lo sacaba del infierno que juntos se habían construido, cuando lo sintió separarse, no dudo en colocar sus manos, en su nuca y atraerlo hacia él, abriendo su boca, en una clara invitación a un beso más profundo y más intenso.

Estaba por alejarse, cuando sintió como esas suaves manos, lo atraían, sentir como era aprisionado por esos labios, y esa dulce invitación, que no podía rechazar, lo sujeto con más fuerza y comenzó un apasionado beso, uno que lo hacía sentir en las nubes.

Mmm…

Suspiro el menor, entre sus labios, sin duda era maravilloso estar así, pero la posición, no era muy cómoda, así que con un sutil movimiento, sin romper el beso, se sentó a horcadas, sobre el regazo del castaño.

Estando concentrado en el beso, sonrió al sentirlo sobre él, bajo sus manos y as paso por su estrecha cintura, disfrutando mas cómodamente del beso, y de las suaves caricias, que le eran ofrecidas.

El menor, rompió el beso, con una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, y dándole un corto beso en la barbilla.

Que tierno estás conmigo últimamente, ¿Que quieres?

Pregunto, en un tono juguetón, apartando unos traviesos mechones negros, que insistían en caer por el rostro de su gemelo.

Que cruel, y no quiero nada, solo… tal vez… quedarme así un ratito.

Pidió de pronto, en un tono melancólico, mientras pegaba su frente, al pecho del mayor.

Por mi no hay problema, puedes mimarme todo lo que quieras, no me quejo.

Dijo, sin percatarse de la repentina melancolía que invadía a su igual, acariciando su cintura, sin ninguna doble intensión mas que la de hacerle sentir amado.

Alguna vez has considerado, ¿Qué haríamos si…alguien lo supiera?

Dijo tensándose inevitablemente, ante sus propias palabras.

Pues ,no lo sé….imagino que… pegarme mucho a ti, mimarte, besarte, y tal vez llevarte a Suiza , allí tendríamos vacaciones, y no se tener veladas como las que te gustan, con todas esas cursilerías y descansaríamos de las fans y de la banda, creo que es lo que haría.

Dijo tratando de infundirle, tranquilidad y confianza.

Qué cosas dices, Tom hablo enserio.

Dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Auch… duele, que malo eres, yo te invito a Suiza, a unas lindas vacaciones y tú me golpeas.

Reclamo en tono de niño mimado, mientras se sobaba y hacia un pequeño puchero.

Y, si lo decía enserio, ya sabes, eso de irnos a Suiza o a cualquier otro lugar que tú quieras. Bill, aun me duele tu golpe.

Pronuncio, esta vez mirándolo directo a los ojos, impregnando cada palabra de convicción.

Mmm… ya veo, lo siento Tomy, si sería bueno, irnos los dos solos.

Dicho esto, se acerco y comenzó a dejar tiernos besos, en el hombro "herido" del castaño.

Si sigues así, puedo llegar a perdonarte.

Dijo, deleitándose por los arrumacos del menor, y acariciando su cintura y espalda, en especial esa hermosa curva que formaban sus lumbares.

Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes?

Dijo el menor, acomodándose mejor, en el regazo del mayor.

Haa… ¿Solo me quieres?

Dijo con un tono casi ofendido, pero obviamente en broma, se estremeció al sentir el movimiento ejercido por el menor, sobre ese "lugar" tan sensible en su anatomía, sin poder evitar que su mirada se tornara vidriosa por el deseo.

Claro que no, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, te lo he demostrado muchas veces.

Sin notar la mirada que le dirigía el castaño, paso sus manos por detrás de su cuello, y se acerco a sus labios, rozándolos al hablar, sin una clara intensión de besar, solo acariciar.

Tom no pudo resistir aquello, aferro una de sus manos a esa estrecha cintura, y con la otra tomo su nuca, acercándolo e invadiéndole la boca, en un salvaje beso.

Se quedo de piedra, ante el arranque de pasión desplegado por su gemelo, pero igualmente correspondió con ansias, acariciando el pecho y la espalda del castaño, dejándose llevar, hasta que Tom comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia su trasero y lo apretó, provocando un gemido incontrolable, esto termino por devolverlo a la realidad, con gran esfuerzo se separo de la boca de su gemelo, pero este no se rindió y ataco su cuello mientras el moreno trataba de armar alguna frase coherente.

Tom…Tom... Haa…no…para…p…por…favor…Haa…

¿Me amas?

Dijo el mayor separándose, apenas un momento y mirando a su hermanito, se veía precioso, sus labios hinchados y rojos por la fuerza de tus besos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos y notablemente excitado.

Bill lo miro, algo asombrado por la pregunta trago duro, se separo un poco buscando calmarse y así poder mirarlo mejor.

Si, si te amo lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

¿Sí? , Mmm… entonces ¿Por qué, me pides que pare?

Es que… yo… no es el lugar.

Se apresuro a decir, bien respuesta tonta, acababan de hacerlo, estaban en un hotel, dos pisos arriban de George y Gustav, así como el resto de personal, podrían hacer lo que quisieran y nadie lo sabría.

¿Qué dices?!! claro que este es el lugar, a no ser… que… ya no me ames tanto y por eso no quieres.

Está bien, ese era un chantaje sucio, pero él había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que llegara a despertarlo.

No seas tan idiota, no soy una de tus fans, que sueña con un polvo contigo, a mi no me manejas con ese chantaje.

Dijo el menor, muy molesto, con toda la intensión de levantarse, pero el mayor con un ademan algo brusco lo obligo a permanecer en su regazo.

Shhhh… no seas así, era una pequeña broma, por supuesto que si tú no quieres, nada va a pasar, lo siento Bill.

Dicho esto, lo libero del agarre, dándole la opción libre de irse o no.

El menor se sintió, algo culpable después de todo, el lo había despertado y provocado, al sentarse sobre el, estando los dos desnudos.

Es que… justo ahora, no tengo muchas ganas.

Lo dijo muy bajito, solo para que el castaño alcanzara a escucharlo.

Está bien, después de todo no eres una fan desesperada por una oportunidad.

Después de eso, palmeo la pierna del menor, en señal de que se levantara.

Se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su hermano, cuando sintió su mano entendió el mensaje, se levanto y se recostó en la cama nuevamente boca arriba.

El mayor por su parte, se recostó de lado , dándole la espalda a su gemelo.

El moreno se quedo de piedra, al notar como su hermano lo ignoraba olímpicamente, sabía que no estaba dormido, así que decidió hacer las paces, se posiciono el también de lado, y con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear su espalda, que tenia algunos músculos marcados gracias al peso de su guitarra y a sus incontables ensayos.

Estando de espaldas a su hermanito, solo pensaba en calmarse y ser un poco más comprensivo, pero todo esto se vio nulificado cuando sintió esa suave caricia , pensó en voltear, pero no el tenia su orgullo, así que le dijo.

No , Bill

¿Por qué? , ¿Ya no quieres que te toque?

Dijo en un tono insinuante y provocador.

Si quiero.

Bien hasta ahí había llegado, adiós orgullo, quien lo necesitaba teniendo a Bill entre sus brazos. Pero acoto.

Pero, tú solo me calientas y después no quieres más así que, no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme a medias hoy.

Dijo un poco molesto el mayor.

El moreno sonrió ante su berrinche, se acerco más a él y beso suavemente sus hombros, mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho del mayor, acariciando y repartiendo suaves besos por esa cálida piel.

Eres muy cruel, ¿Sabias?

Dijo el castaño rindiéndose ante sus carisias.

No, no lo soy, yo solo…

Se subió un poco, mas quedando inclinado sobre el rostro de su hermano, y allí susurro contra sus labios.

Te amo, y no quiero pelear.

Dicho esto, comenzó a rosar sus labios, cuando el mayor cerro sus ojos sonrió.

Al sentir ese suave beso, se rindió por completo colocándose boca arriba y tomando al moreno por los hombros, rodaron y ahora Tom estaba sobre el frágil cuerpo del menor.

Esos eran los momentos, en los cuales olvidaban la presión y el infierno que se cernía sobre ellos.

Pero de nuevo a la realidad, para Bill su madre simplemente fue su adoración, claro está después de Tom.

La relación que sostenían con su padre biológico George, no era muy buena.

Hallo papá, ¿Cómo has estado?

Pregunto el menor de los Kaulitz a su progenitor, después de más de ocho meses sin siquiera saber de él.

Hallo, Bill, no muy feliz de tu actuación.

Ya veo, me alegra mucho que estés bien, yo también lo estoy, y si me alimento bien, duermo en buenos lugares, Tom también esta de maravilla.

Contesto sarcástico el menor.

Eso no era necesario hijo.

Me parece que sí, y lamento ser una vergüenza para ti.

Dicho esto salió de la oficina, rumbo a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Dos horas después, ya en el autobús que compartía solo con su gemelo, al entrar en este solo se limito a decir.

Ya llegue, buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dispuso a subir las escaleras, para acceder a la segunda planta.

¿Bill? , ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

Pregunto el mayor, asomándose desde la pequeña cocina.

Mas sin embargo, el moreno no se giro a mirarlo y mientras subía las escaleras le dijo.

Estoy cansado, voy a dormir.

Cuando salió de su rango de visión, el castaño se fue tras él, cuando lo vio se estaba desvistiéndose, seguramente para dormir.

¿Pasa algo?

Le dijo acercándose por detrás, tomando su cintura y reposando su rostro en su níveo cuello.

No paso nada y suéltame, ahora no Tom, no estoy de humor.

Dijo separándose bruscamente de su gemelo, y quedando en bóxers busco una camisa algo ancha, colocándosela a modo de pijama.

Realmente te paso algo desagradable, ¿Qué te dijo papá?

Pregunto el mayor, sentándose en la cama que compartía, ya que dormían en la de Bill, la otra rara vez era utilizada.

El moreno suspiro con resignación, a veces era realmente molesto el ser gemelos, y que Tom lo conociera tan bien, hacia el mentirle una tarea imposible.

Nada nuevo, solo que lo avergüenzo.

Dijo con la voz en un hilo.

El mayor sintió la tristeza en la voz del menor; lo único positivo en estos momentos es que el autobús era solo para ellos, ya que George y Gustav compartían otro. Extendió sus brazos al menor, en señal de que viniese.

El moreno lo miro, con algo de desconfianza, pero elimino el pequeño espacio que los separaba y se paro frente a él.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, lo rodeo con sus brazos, colocando su rostro en el plano vientre del menor, depositando un suave beso allí.

El menor se sentía muy mal, demasiado, pero ver como su gemelo, se preocupaba por él y todos esos mimos, lo hacían sentirse realmente bien, y olvidar por momentos, que ese tormento, era el precio que le cobraba el destino por desafiarlo y disfrutar el paraíso que significaba estar así, sin pensarlo acaricio las rastras del mayor, con lentitud se separo de él y rodeo la cama.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo perfecto que era estar así, solo ellos dos, sin nadie a quien ocultar ese amor que le brotaba del pecho, y le corría por sus venas y que al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón, lo miro algo sorprendido cuando se separo de su lado, para mirar con fascinación como bordeaba y se recostaba en la cama, para luego mirarle de forma coqueta.

Tomy … ven

Lo llamo en un susurro, que ha oídos del mayor, fue muy sensual.

Al escuchar esto, sin pensarlo se metió en la cama, para quedar al lado del menor.

Te ves sexy

Dijo el mayor sonriendo.

Si , demasiado, en bóxers y con esta camisa vieja que es casi cuatro tallas más que la mía.

Dijo entre gracioso y sarcástico , refiriéndose a una camisa azul que el mayor le había regalado hace ya algún tiempo.

Hey!! No esta tan vieja, además, tú te verías sexy hasta con una sotana.

Jajaja… que cosas dices, Jajaja…

Tom aprovecho lo relajado que estaba el menor para , levantar la camisa de este, y empezar a repartir leves besos desde su vientre , hasta su pecho.

Tom… Mmm… Jajaja… me haces…Jajaja… cosquillas

Dijo el menor al sentir los húmedos besos en su piel.

El mayor por su parte , se dedico a besar sus costados, pero en un momento el moreno no soporto aquello.

Tom … no me… tortures así… bésame.

Dijo entre jadeos.

Este no se hizo de rogar , y subió a su boca , pero contrario a lo que el moreno tenía en mente , comenzó con cortos y cálidos besos.

Te (beso) , amo (beso) , mi (beso) Billa (beso).

Esto no hizo más que desesperar al menor, que al instante lo tomo por la nuca y con un ávido movimiento le abrió la boca al mayor para así darle un profundo beso.

Bien , el había querido ir despacio, ir con calma y ser tierno , pero su hermanito no estaba ayudando.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo de Tom cernirse sobre el suyo, y como esas manos grandes y fuertes, viajaban por su cuerpo de forma desesperada, quitando en el proceso su camisa (única prenda que lo vestía, a excepción de los bóxers) , dedicándose después , a besar su cuello.

Mmm… Tom… Haa…

La pasión lo cegaba, así que hizo lo propio, arrebatar toda prenda de su hermano , hasta dejarlo solo en ropa interior.

Tanta era la pasión, el amor , el deseo, la culpa, que ninguno de los dos se acordó , que el autobús estaba detenido y que además la puerta no tenía puesto el seguro.

Mientras tanto afuera, hacia una fría noche estrellada, pero sin luna, George (Padre), se había sentido tan mal por cómo había tratado a su hijo menor, que quiso ir a disculparse, era más que evidente que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, su forma de vestir o de maquillarse, pero era su hijo, aunque a veces le destrozara los nervios verlo en la Tv, debía aceptarlo y quererlo.

Con esto en mente , llego hasta donde se encontraba estacionado el autobús , cerca de él estaba el guarda espaldas de sus hijos , así que lo saludo cordialmente.

Hallo Sakie.

Hallo her (señor) Kaulitz.

¿Los chicos están?

Si, deben de estar durmiendo.

Ya veo, entonces los despertare.

Muy bien.

Hasta luego, y gracias por cuidarlos.

Hasta luego her Kaulitz, solo hago mi trabajo.

Decidido entro en el autobús , que encontró abierto , así que no tuvo que tocar, subió hasta la segunda planta donde sabia que estaban las camas, pero ni en toda la experiencia que tenia o que podría llegar a tener algún día lo hubiese podido preparar para lo que vio.

Sus dos hijos , en una misma cama. La escena lo hizo casi desmayarse de la impresión.

Tom estaba sobre Bill, besando cada milímetro de su anatomía , mientras el menor se dedicaba a gemir, cuando esas caricias ya no eran suficientes, el mayor le saco la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo del menor, dejando expuesto la notable excitación del moreno esto no hizo más que ponerlo peor sentía que estallaría.

Bill noto esto y retiro el bóxer del mayor, este por unos breves instantes solo lo observo, allí denudo solo para él y era cierto que todo lo que sentía , hacían y decían era pecado, pero se sentían en el cielo, sin duda todo esto les costaría su alma y una eternidad en el infierno, pro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la más hermosa de las suplicas.

Tomy te amo, quiero ser tuyo.

Yo también te amo, mucho.

Dijo casi en un suspiro, que por poco lo ahoga.

Hazme tuyo…Haa…quiero ser tuyo…

No tuvo que rogarlo mas, con sumo cuidado comenzó a prepararlo, y cuando estuvo bien dilatado, comenzó a entrar lentamente en él, sintiéndose deliciosamente apresado por esas paredes internas que lo llevaban al firmamento.

Estaba totalmente ido, tenerlo así dentro de él, sentirse suyo, le encantaba, el rostro de satisfacción de Tom en esos momentos y saberse el responsable lo hacía enormemente feliz.

Haa..Haa.. Tomy…Haa..mi amor…te amo…

Haa… Bill… eres mío…di que eres mío…

Tuyo solo tuyo…Haa…solamente tuyo…para siempre

Gritaba entre jadeos el menor.

Y fue en ese preciso instante que George entro, y no soportando lo que vio grito.

¿Qué DIABLOS HACEN!!!?

Los gemelos sintieron morirse al ver a su padre allí, Tom salió con avidez del interior de su hermano, cubriéndolo con una manta y a él mismo con otra casi al instante, mientras sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo helarse y el terror implantarse en cada fibra de su ser.

¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así? , es monstruoso todo esto, Tom cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu… por amor a Dios , es tu hermano!!, y tu Bill, ¿Cómo lo permitiste?

Bill por primera vez en su vida sentía que no se avergonzaba, y al ver como su padre agredía y culpaba de todo a Tom.

Crees que no lo sabemos, yo se que él es mi hermano, mi gemelo, y lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no de miedo por lo que pasaría a partir de ahora Tom lo abrazo protectoramente, pero por primera vez en su vida, el mismo se sentía indefenso.

Le diré a su madre, esto no puede seguir así, necesitan ver a un doctor.

Amenazo George a punto de ralamente desmayarse y caer fulminado al piso por un infarto.

Ahora si era el menor, el que temblaba y comenzaba a llorar sonoramente, mientras espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y hacían temblar su humanidad.

Tom no podía permitir que lo lastimaran así a su gemelo, así que se levanto enrollándose en la sabana en la cintura y camino hasta quedar de frente a su padre.

Este simplemente, lo miro estupefacto.

Papa se que es difícil, pero trata de entender no estamos enfermos, simplemente paso, contándole a mamá solo lograras herirla.

Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Solo si te alejas de tu hermano, y se comportan como eso, como hermanos.

El castaño se volteo a mirar a su hermano, este solo lloraba, con las manos en su rostro, pero entre el llanto pronuncio claramente.

No, no, no…

Entonces el mayor tomo su decisión, amaba a su madre pero Bill era su vida.

Eso no va a pasar, nos amamos es que acaso ¿no puedes verlo?, nos amamos.

Ya vi más de lo que hubiese querido.

Contesto con sarcasmo.

No se lo digas, por favor, no por mí, por Bill.

Dijo el mayor, sujetando a su padre del brazo cuando este iba a marcharse.

George no pudo soportar esto y le estampo un puñetazo en la cara, al que hasta ese día había sido su hijo predilecto, sin más salió de ahí.

El menor reacciono tardíamente, pero igual se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo frente a su hermano, que había caído al suelo por el golpe, tocando con sus dedos la zona rojiza que se convertiría en un morado en cuestión de horas. Con mucha preocupación pregunto.

Tom, ¿Estás bien?

Si, no te preocupes, y tu ¿Qué tal estas?

Pregunto en tono triste , pero igualmente preocupado.

A mí no fue al que golpearon , yo estoy bien.

Levantémonos quieres, no me gusta estar aquí tirado.

Dijo a modo de broma, tratando de disimular un poco el terror que lo embargaba, sin duda era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre se enterara.

Si, ven te ayudo.

Hey!! Aun puedo moverme , no exageres.

Lo siento…

Dijo el menor rompiendo a llorar.

No, bonito no llores, solo era una broma , lo siento.

No lloro por eso, lloro por lo que paso , ahora mamá lo sabrá, y va a odiarme.

Ella nunca te odiaría, eres su favorito, tal vez me odie a mí , por corromper a su bebe.

Tonto, tú no has hecho nada.

Sin más , se abrazo a su cuello, llorando , hasta que se calmo por completo.

El mayor solo lo abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo, lo cual era casi imposible viendo la situación en la que estaban, así que lo levanto en brazos, lo llevo hasta la cama y se metió allí junto a él, solo abrazándolo contra su pecho, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido. El mayor continuo despierto por lo menos por dos horas más, llorando silenciosamente, pensando en posibles soluciones , pero desde el punto que lo viese no había escapatoria, su mundo se vendría abajo , Tokio Hotel dejaría de existir, sus amigos posiblemente les darían la espalda y la prensa no los dejaría en paz jamás, su madre los aborrecería como ya lo hacia su padre e insistiría en llevarlos al doctor , como si amar fuera una enfermedad, con esto en mente cayó en los brazos de el dios del sueño.

Cuando despertó su gemelo se encontraba durmiendo, así que sin moverlo ni hacer ruido se levanto de la cama, cuando estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua sonó el teléfono, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo de contestar ese aparato, pero con las manos algo temblorosas lo hizo.

Hallo.

¿Bill?

Dijo la voz de una mujer consternada por el llanto.

¿Mamá?

Si

¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto ilusamente , rogando al cielo al cual desobedecía que ella no lo supiera.

Hable con tu padre, ya lo sé todo , solo quería preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Sin más el moreno comenzó a llorar, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin soltar el auricular.

Yo… mamá , lo siento tanto, tu no hiciste nada malo, es solo que… no sabría como explicarlo.

Hijo, tienes que reaccionar, es tu gemelo por Dios , no pueden hacer esto, es un pecado, uno mortal , por favor…

Rogaba la mujer al otro lado de la línea , sintiendo su corazón romperse, sin darse cuenta que estaba destrozando el de su hijo con cada palabra.

Y-yo… no… puedo...

¿Cómo que no puedes?, ¿Acaso tu hermano te obliga , es eso?

No!! No es eso, yo… yo solo… yo… lo amo, más que a mi vida si no estoy con el moriré.

Ya veo, entonces olvida que eres mi hijo, los dos, no quiero verte más.

Dicho esto, colgó, dejando al menor de los Kaulitz con el alma destrozada.

Dormía plácidamente, cuando sintió una enorme punzada que lo hizo despertar, miro a su lado , se encontraba solo, se coloco una camisa y bóxers , bajando cuando oyó los sollozos provenientes de la cocina, sin duda era Bill, corrió hasta allí , para ver algo que le rompió el corazón , su niño estaba llorando desconsoladamente, aun con el teléfono en la mano.

¿Qué pasa? , ¿Quién llamo?

Pregunto el mayor, muy preocupado, abrazando el frágil cuerpo del menor.

Mama, ella… ella lo sabe.

Bill… ¿Qué dijo? , ya sabes , es decir, ¿Ella sabe?

Si , papá se lo dijo, ella nos odia, me dijo que no seriamos sus hijos nunca más, me odia Tomy, estamos solos.

Dijo llorando aun más, si es que existía la posibilidad, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, que solo guardaba silencio y acariciaba débilmente su espalda, tratando infructuosamente de calmarlo.

No , estamos solos , bueno tu no lo estas, me tienes a mi yo jamás te dejare, recuerdas nuestras promesa "Siempre Juntos" , no pienso romperla , no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

Así transcurrió la madrugada, amanecieron el sofá que había en el autobús abrazados y con restos de lagrimas en sus ojos, el primero en despertar fue el menor, sin hacer nada de ruido se separo del cuerpo de su hermano y tomo su celular hizo una llamada, veinte minutos después, ya vestido y peinado, salió del autobús dirigiéndose a Sakie.

Hallo, necesito un inmenso favor.

Hallo , ¿Dime qué quieres?

Necesito que me lleves al pueblo, pero que nadie lo sepa.

Está bien, viene tu hermano.

No , el no viene.

Dicho esto se subieron a la camioneta y comenzaron a rodar , en menos de quince minutos estaban en la cuidad, pero en un lugar muy horrible , se podría decir la cara fea de esta, Sakie no entendía cómo es que Bill insistía en ir allí , así que opto por no preguntar.

El moreno se bajo cerca de un callejón , en donde hablo con un sujeto, quien le dio un pequeño frasco, con algunas indicaciones, ese pequeño frasco costo 1000 , pero lo importante era que lo que este contenía los sacaría a ambos del infierno.

De vuelta en la camioneta, en menos de quince minutos estuvieron de vuelta, cuando llego al autobús su gemelo se encontraba vestido y esperándolo en la mesa del comedor, arreglando sus rastras.

No, no lo hagas, me gustan sueltas.

Dijo el menor a manera de saludo.

Está bien, ¿Dónde estabas?

Fui a comprar algo.

Si, ¿Qué cosa? , ¿Un regalo para mí?

Podría decirse.

Paso una semana, la bomba había explotado, INCESTO ENTRE LOS GEMELOS KAULITZ, DEL GRUPO TOKIO HOTEL , era el titular de diarios, programas de Tv, y páginas de internet…

La situación había sido insostenible, la banda se disolvió, David quiso matarlos por echar todo a perder , increíblemente sus amigos los apoyaron , sus padres no los querían ver, la prensa los asediaba, los fans estaban decepcionados, algunos los apoyaban , pero la regla general era caos, no podían salir a ningún lado, estaban confinados a su apartamento, así paso cerca de un mes.

Cuando un nuevo titular inundo los medios...

LOS GEMELOS KAULITZ , MUERTOS.

Y si bien , ellos no habían podido con tanta presión , su infierno los ahogaba y sin saber que mas hacer una noche después de hacer el amor de la manera más tierna del mundo, Bill se levanto de la cama, se coloco la camisa algo sudada de Tom y ante la mirada expectante de este, fue a su habitación , trayendo consigo un frasco azul , que contenía un liquido de olor extraño, se sentó en el borde de la cama , y con una seriedad increíble hablo.

Tomy, esto me está matando, es un infierno.

Dijo con tono inmutable, cosa rara en el.

Si , es increíble ,como todo llego a volverse así.

Sabes , hace tiempo compre esto, yo sabía que algo así pasaría, así que tome una decisión.

¿Qué decisión?

Que quería estar contigo para siempre, no importa donde , si en el cielo o en el infierno , pero contigo cualquier sitio es el paraíso.

¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Pregunto el mayor lleno de curiosidad, y con algo de miedo por lo que su hermano pudiese responder.

Si yo me fuera a algún lugar, ¿tú irías conmigo?

Sí, claro que si, te amo lo sabes, pero no entiendo.

Respondió con total seguridad, sin titubear un segundo.

Veras, compre esto, se llama Arsénico, es un veneno muy potente, quiero estar contigo para siempre y es obvio que aquí jamás se podrá.

Entiendo, ¿Quieres que nos marchemos de este infierno junto , al paraíso?

Sí , eso es lo que quiero, ¿Lo harías?

Si es contigo, bajaría hasta el mismo infierno.

No creo que vallamos al infierno sabes, yo creo que si Dios realmente existe , no nos culpara , amar no es pecado, además es increíble cuan delgada es la línea entre el cielo y el infierno.

Esa noche, la vida de las dos estrellas de rock más amados y más famosos entre las jovencitas se extinguió, bebieron de aquel brebaje, para después sumirse en un sueño del cual no despertarían jamás, murieron jurándose amor eterno y con una sonrisa en los labios, abrazados el uno al otro.

Leidy Calderón


End file.
